1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an electronic device with a battery fixing assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers and mobile phones, are widely used in modern society. The electronic devices generally have internal batteries to supply electricity. The batteries are held in the electronic devices via a battery fixing assembly to prevent the batteries from disengaging from the electronic devices.
A typical electronic device includes a main body and a battery fixing assembly. The battery fixing assembly includes a base, a cover, two connecting members, and two screws. The base is fixed to the main body, and defines an assembling groove. Two connecting members are fixed on opposite sides of the base. An end of a battery is received in the assembling groove of the base. The cover is disposed on the other end of the battery, and the connecting members are fixed to the cover via the screws.
However, if the battery needs to be removed or replaced, the screws need to be loosened to remove the cover. After the battery is removed or replaced, the cover must be put back and the screws must be reattached. Therefore, a process of assembling the battery to and disassembling the battery from the battery fixing mechanism is complex and troublesome.
Therefore, an electronic device which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.